Nueva vida
by majalop
Summary: Gwen se acaba de mudar a una nueva ciudad y tendra que iniciar una nueva vida donde conocera nuevas amigos y a alguien especial  pesimo summary
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! Les traigo mi segundo fic...**

**El otro estoy no lo he continuado por que aun no se qué rumbo tomara la historia y tampoco se a quien elegirá.**

**Pues, espero que les guste, no tengo mucha experiencia con eso, critíquenme en lo reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Total Drama ni sus personajes en ninguna de las tres temporadas me pertenece. **

**Total Drama no sucedió.**

-CHARAPTER I: "NUEVA VIDA"—

**GWEN POV**

Estaba lloviendo, miraba por la ventana del auto todo el paisaje era tan monótono y aburrido solo arboles y mas arboles. Faltaba poco para llegar a una ciudad totalmente distinta.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?- dijo mi hermano Danny de apenas 13 años, el no estaba tan de acuerdo con dejar nuestra antigua casa y mucho menos de dejar a sus amigos.

Mama no se molesto en contestar, no porque lo estuviera ignorando sino porque ya nos lo había explicado muchas veces. Su trabajo nos obligaba a mudarnos a esta nueva ciudad. A diferencia de mi hermano yo no tenía ningún problema en mudarme, no tenía muchos amigos y además no podría soportar mucho en mi antigua escuela, no después de lo que paso…

Aun me dolía, pero me había prometido a mi misma no llorar más por eso. Después de todo no lo volvería a ver…

-Llegamos- dijo mi mama sacándome de mis pensamientos y parándose enfrente de una casa como 2 veces más grande que la anterior, color marrón de 2 pisos** (N/A: Bueno imagínesela como quieran no soy muy buena describiendo casas)**

Bajamos todas las maletas y cosas del auto, entramos a la casa y comenzamos a desempacar.

Este era el comienzo de una nueva vida.

**Fin**

**¿Corto? Lo se xD, prometo hacer el próximo más largo :D ¿Cómo quedo? Dejen reviews y díganme lo que piensan y también ideas :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa!**

**Volví :)!**

**Muchas gracias a ****farsara,****eclipse total,****daanid**** & ****Crazy**'**Guaady-A.S**** :D**

**Gracias por dejar reviews este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes :)**

**Espero no decepcionarlas...**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Total Drama ni sus personajes en ninguna de las tres temporadas me pertenece. **

**Total Drama no sucedió.**

CHARAPTER II

**GWEN POV**

-¡Levántate, Gwen!-Grito Danny mientras me sacudía de un lado a otro.

Yo gruñí y me levante de mala gana. Inmediatamente entre al baño y me duche.

Mientras me cepillaba el cabello me preguntaba ¿Cómo encajaría yo en una nueva escuela? Eso de comenzar de nuevo no me gustaba nada, ya que yo no era precisamente muy social. De hecho no lo era. Era un bicho raro. Lo único que esperaba de hoy era pasar inadvertida, ser invisible, por suerte para mí era buena en eso.

Íbamos camino a la escuela y mi hermano no dejaba de quejarse de lo horrible que era dejar a sus amigos, su escuela y todo lo que había dejado en nuestro antiguo hogar. Mama y yo simplemente lo ignoramos. Ya habíamos oído eso durante mucho.

Al llegar a la escuela pude notar que era mucho más grande que la anterior. ¿Cuántos alumnos podía haber ahí? ¿300.000 estudiantes? ¿Mas? Supongo que una chica mas no haría una diferencia.

Antes de salir del auto revise y trate de memorizar el plano de la escuela y mi horario, con el fin de no tener que pasarme todo el día con la nariz pegada en esa cosa.

Me despedí de Danny y quedamos de vernos a la salida. Antes de entrar a la escuela me recordé a mi misma _puedes hacerlo, ninguno de ellos te va a morder._

Entre y comencé a caminar por los pasillos al parecer había sobrepoblación de estudiantes. Sin importar en qué dirección iba siempre sentía que iba en contra de la corriente. Para mi desgracia tuve que sacar el plano de la escuela. ¡Mierda! Estaba totalmente perdida.

-¿Estas perdida?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me volví para ver de quien se trataba y me halle con un chico de rostro aniñado, de ojos azules, cabello café y flacucho. – No- le dije no quería parecer una tonta.- ¿Enserio? Porque tienes el plano al revés- dijo mientras lo ponía del lado que debería de ser. Genial ahora si parecía una tonta.- Lo siento soy Cody y tu eres Gwendolyn, la nueva estudiante ¿cierto?- dijo mientras no paraba de examinarme de pies a cabeza con cara como de embobado, lo cual me hizo sentir incomoda -Solo Gwen- le corregí - ¿Y no necesitas que te ayude a encontrar tu salón?-dijo de nuevo mirando embobado- No- le dije con un tono cortante. La verdad si la necesitaba pero sus miradas me hacían sentir muy incómoda. Comencé a caminar sin saber a dónde rayos me dirigía pero sentía que alguien me seguía, me di la vuelta y lo vi- ¿Qué clase tienes?- me dijo Cody-¡ Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda!- le volví a decir cortantemente- Yo creo que sí, no tienes ni idea a dónde vas- Al parecer no me dejaría en paz, sería mejor aceptar su ayuda, ya que dar vueltas como tonta no me llevaría a ningún lado.-Historia con Hudson- dije con tono de resignación- Entonces creo que ve vas justo por el lado contrario- dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro,

Durante todo el camino hacia el salón de historia Cody hablaba hasta por los codos, y o para mi suerte casi no tuve que hablar, yo no era buena entablando conversaciones y el muy a su manera intentaba coquetearme y no dejo de mirarme de manera extraña. Sentí un gran alivio al llegar al salón de historia. Cody se despidió de mi y quedo de buscarme para acompañarme a la clase se física porque para mi desgracia coincidíamos en esa clase.

La clase de historia estuvo sorprendentemente aburrida. Lo único bueno de esa clase es que el maestro no me hizo presentarme ante mis compañeros y me asigno un asiento al final de de la fila.

Al final de la clase Cody estaba esperandome afuera como me prometió. Todo el camino a clase de física se la paso hablando de lo genial que sería presentarme con sus amigos y me describí a cada uno. Al llegar a clase nos encontramos con una rubia, ojos verdes, con un peinado de coleta y unos mechones fuera que nos saludo – ¡Hola Cody! ¿Quién es ella?- dijo sonriente- Ah sí, ella es Gwen, Gwen ella es Bridgette- dijo Cody presentándonos-Mucho gusto- dijo Bridgette –Igual- respondí.

Durante la clase platique con Bridgette, para mi sorpresa era muy agradable y me había caído bien.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y Cody (que no dejaba de mirarme de forma extraña) y Bridgette y yo nos dirigimos a una mesa donde se hallaba otros, chicos. 2 chicas, las 2 morenas pero una tenía el pelo café a la altura del hombro y estaba algo ocupada escribiendo algo, la otra tenía el pelo más largo, color negro y sujetado en una coleta, con aspecto relajado y era más gordita que la otra. Y otros 3 chicos. Un chico con aspecto de delincuente juvenil, punk, ojos azul, un mohawk verde y con varios percings en la cara; el que estaba a su lado leía un libro, era moreno, flacucho y con rasgos sarcásticos; el otro era rubio, ojos azules, llevaba un sombrero de vaquero y parecía que había comido demasiada azúcar.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludo Brigette-Ella es mi Gwen acaba de mudarse aquí- todos me saludaron y gracias a Cody supe que la morena con pelo café se llamaba Courtney, la de coleta Leshawna, el delincuente Duncan, el rubio Geoff y el que leía el libro Noah.

-¿Qué tanto escribes princesa?-dijo Duncan a Courtney-No es cosa que te importe Duncan!- dijo con tono enojado y Duncan le arrebato la hoja y de empezó a reír- Jajjajajajajajjaaj, ¿Qué no necesitas ganar para dar un discurso de aceptación?-dijo Duncan y Courtney le quito a hoja- Como dije antes Duncan no es cosa que te importe, además soy la única de aquí apta para ser presidenta estudiantil- dijo mientras se iba muy enojada. Al parecer Courtney era la típica chica Tipo A.-Ella me ama, Oigan, ¿Dónde están Elvis, El gordo y Dj?-dijo Duncan, aunque no parecía muy interesado por donde estaban ellos.-Dando vueltas extras en el gimnasio, Hatchet los castigo por llegar tarde- dijo Noah sin apartar la vista de su libro.

Todo el almuerzo pasó sin más. Noah no dejo de leer su libro, Geoff y Bridgette hablaron todo el almuerzo, resulto que tenía muchas cosas en común con Duncan y me lleve muy bien con Leshawna y Cody, aunque sus miradas seguían molestándome. Sonó el timbre para entrar.- ¿Necesitaras mi ayuda para encontrar tu siguiente clase?- se ofreció Cody- Mmm no, creo que puedo encontrar el gimnasio yo sola- le dije- Ok, entonces, nos vemos después de clases-dijo Cody –Claro- dije con una débil sonrisa.

Iba camino a mi casillero, por mi uniforme de deportes, no me lo había probado antes así que esperaba que me quedara bien. Al llegar a mi casillero saque mi uniforme y me fui a cambiar, por suerte el uniforme me quedaba bien. Revise mi celular y vi que faltaba muy poco para que la clase empezaba y por lo que había oído del entrenador Hatchet no me convenía llegar tarde a la clase, a menos que me gustara correr, así que me apresure y me fui abriendo paso entre la sobrepoblación de estudiantes, por suerte el gimnasio fue fácil de halla. Me disponia a entrar cuando alguien más abrió la puerta y me pego en la cabeza, lo que me dejo en el suelo, entonces lo vi…

**CONTINUARA...**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién será el que golpeo a Gwen? Bueno este no es mi capitulo favorito pero bueno, se pondrá mejor lo prometo ;)...**

**Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar prometo actualizar más seguido.**

**Bueno ya nos los aburro, dejen reviews y háganme saber que opinan :)**

**Los quiere**

**Majalop :)**


End file.
